Is this Goodbye?
by Moixx
Summary: When Sara is blamed for a mistake Catherine made, she feels that her life in Vegas wasn't what she once thought it was. When she leaves then returns 7 months later what problems does she face? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Sara point of view. First 4 lines is My sundown- a song from Jimmy Eat World. Review if you like.

* * *

Isaid my goodbyes / this is my sundown

I'm going to be so much more than this

With one hand high / you'll show them your progress

You'll take your time / but no one cares.

No one cares. The thought had crossed my mind on more than one occasion but was always dismissed. Of course they care, I told myself. They are my friends. I thought of them more as family, but they didn't return the thought. Well I couldn't expect the same could I? They have their own families, I don't. I just needed someone to love my like a daughter, or a sister, or anything. But I was just a friend. There was no way I could be more than that.

It was a rough case. Everyone was a little short-tempered. I don't blame them for that. I blame them for the way the treated me. Catherine messed up a key piece of evidence. Could have cost us the whole case- and she let me take the blame! I couldn't believe her! This was her payback for Eddie. I know she was angry at me about him but she still shouldn't have done that. I know she didn't mean to mess up the evidence but she sure as hell meant for me to save her skin.

Obviously everyone blamed me. It was like 'Oh Catherine, we know you. Of course you wouldn't lie about this. But hey! How really knows Sara? Lets all blame her.' So I got suspended.. again. This time it was completely not my fault. I don't think I could ever forget the little 'chat' Grissom and I had after the meeting with Cavello.

'Sara, I am very disappointed..' (That hurt a lot when he said that) '.. I can't believe you of all people would pull such a stupid mistake. Look Sara. I have covered for you before, its 3 strikes and your out. Understand?' I looked at him foolishly; maybe I should play stupid I thought. I just nodded my head. WHY DID I DO THAT? I should have told him everything. I should have said how it was Catherine. Like he would believe me.

I ended up paying a visit to Catherine.

I knocked on her office door. She told me to come in, so in I went.

'Ah Sara. What do I owe the pleasure?' I could have hit her. I took the blame for her mistake while she sat behind her desk with a smug grin on her face. How could she be such a bitch?

'I'm suspended because of you! I took the blame for a mistake you made!'

'Look. That was a rookie mistake. I couldn't take the blame for that and well.. who would have believed you if I shifted the blame to you? Least you didn't get fired.' She replied confidently.

'You bitch!' I screamed. I stormed out, livid! How the hell could I work here again!

It was a short argument. I would have loved just to stay and enjoy a little shouting match with her, but things would have led to another and I know I would be facing an assault charge on top of my suspension. There was no way I would be able to forgive her. No way I would be able to work with the people who turned against me for something I didn't do.

I phoned Grissom when I got home. With a little Dutch courage I dialled his cell phone number and listened to the rings. On the third he picked up.

'Grissom.' He said into his phone.

'Grissom- it's Sara.' I slurred into my phone. God, he would think I was drunk!

'Sara, have you been drinking? Actually don't answer that okay? I know you have. God Sara. Just stop making everything difficult for me. What the hell should I do about this?' He was angry. Very angry.

'Well Grissom. I need a little confidence to do what I am about to do,' I was shouting so loud into the phone. Tears had formed in my eyes, 'I'm not going to be your problem anymore okay? I quit!' I listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. What was he thinking? I wondered if he was sad I was leaving, maybe he was thankful that I didn't need to be anymore trouble.

'Sara. I wish you all the luck in the future.' He spoke quietly now. It was hard to tell the emotion in his voice.

'You too, Grissom. And for the record, what happened today wasn't my fault. I think you should talk to Catherine about that.' I spoke coolly too. I had calmed down a bit. I guess I was sad Grissom didn't put up more of a fight for me to stay.

And then I hung up.

Now without Grissom I could concentrate on my life. I had always wanted to work for the FBI. Now I had the chance.

The next day I started packing up my apartment. There was no way I would stay in Vegas. What was the point? I had found a small apartment in New York. I'm sure there would be job opportunities there. I had been to New York before, and I loved it. New York wasn't Vegas, that's what I love the most. My apartment in New York wasn't to be ready for another month. So that meant I was to remain in Vegas till then. I didn't really have a choice. I knew fine well Catherine would never admit what she did, so I knew fine well everyone would still hate me. So I concluded no one would want me to stay, no one would come say goodbye.

* * *

That was just the 1st chapter. I am hoping to continue but only ifI get a positive responce via reviews. So review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Leave a review please. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sara POV

With no job living in Vegas, it was only a matter of time before I ran out of money. I started looking for jobs. Not many places were looking for a temporary employees but I got a job. Wal-Mart was looking for people, so I got it. I was working the checkout with teenagers looking to earn a bit extra cash and adults who probably dropped out of high school. Quickly I made enemies, they just weren't interested in my intelligence and sadly, that was the only thing I had. People soon labelled me boring and a smartass because I could never have a conversation with any of the people.

Working in Wal-Mart, you can guess, some of my old friends came by for their shopping. I saw Nick once but he quickly avoided me and went to another checkout. I wouldn't have said anything to him either. Then I saw Catherine a few days later. Evidently she came to my checkout, to rub my nose in it.

'Ha! Nick told us he saw you here. We had a good laugh about it. So, not find another CSI position? Nobody want a CSI who messes up a whole investigation by her stupidity?' she sneered at me. I wanted to punch her face, that would make me feel a whole lot better.

I ignored her. Only telling how much her groceries were. She slipped me $20 on top of the money she paid and mouthed sorry before she left. She didn't mean it because she was laughing while she walked away. She is such a bitch.

The next few weeks went by without anymore little surprise visits from former friends. I couldn't really decide if it was for the best. I guess it would have been nice to see them again, but like old times. I just wanted everything to be like it was. Catherine had destroyed so much of me without her knowing it. She didn't know anything about me. She didn't know that I had no one in the world. I couldn't blame her for that. I just hoped that in New York everything would work out. I was hoping for a fairytale ending to this horrible nightmare of my life.

Soon it came to the time when I was ready to leave Las Vegas.

I don't remember much about that last day. I just remember daydreaming in the airport, waiting for the plane. I pictured Nick or Greg or anyone running through the terminals, pushing past all the people waiting, calling my name. They would find me and stop and look at me. Then they would slowly walk up to me and take me into a warm embrace. 'Sara, don't leave. We need you, not Catherine. Please. I love you..'

Then the daydream would end. I guess I watch too many romance films, but life never does turn out that way. No one came to stop me, or say goodbye. I never felt more alone.

I arrived in New York and got settled quickly into my new job. Months passed and Las Vegas became a distant memory. I can't say that I never thought about my life there, because I did. I wondered a lot about all my former friends there and how they were. The good times were replaced with the bitter feeling of pain that they had unknowingly inflicted on me. What would you do? You would think a CSI would follow the evidence. That's what we are taught to do. It was true that I hadn't denied any of it, except from the phone call with Grissom. But I didn't admit it either. I thought that Catherine had some sort of problem, that I was doing her a favour. The only problem Catherine had was being a bitch.

One day at work, about 7 months after I left, I was called into my boss's office. Carl was a good boss. He was a good friend and he trusted me, unlike Grissom.

'Hey Sara. I know you used to work in Las Vegas right?' Carl had said once I was sitting in his office.

'Well yeah. What's this about?' I was confused.

'I got a phone call from a Conrad Ecklie proposing help from the FBI for a serial they have out there. I've decided to send you and Connie. They will update you on all the details. You leave tomorrow.' He said, handing me my plane tickets and the details of the hotel I was to stay at.

'Tell me that its their dayshift handling the case.' I shouted. I was panicking.

'I do believe it is. Is that a problem?' He looked concerned.

'Nope not a problem. How long will I be out there you think?' I knew it was impossible not to meet any old friends when I was there, but I couldn't just abandon my duties just because of an old problem.

'I should think no more than a month,' by the look on my face he could tell I was shocked, 'but it could be less than that. Don't worry. Don't you want to see all your old friends again?'

'Um.. yeah,' I lied. A month. Could I spend a whole month back in Vegas? I guess I would have to.

The next morning I was all packed and ready to go. Connie was a good friend, I was glad I was going with her. She was the first person to get to know me here, she is a great friend, she knew all about Catherine and my past. She was probably the first person to ever understand me.

At 10am, Connie came by to pick me up. Nothing was said in the car drive to the airport, she knew that in Vegas it would be awkward with my old co-workers. I hadn't been on a plane since I flew out to New York. It brought back the sting of rejection I felt leaving. It was hard not to feel that way. Connie and I talked about the job that lay ahead on the flight. I had to focus on that and not the old memories. It was only 7 months ago though, they weren't easy to forget about.

When we reached Las Vegas, I was tired. I always got jetlagged and I hoped to God that it wasn't Nick, Greg, Warrick, Grissom or especially Catherine who was assigned to pick us up. Probably in the first and only time in my life, I was thankful to see Ecklie waiting at the gate. He looked shocked to see me.

'Well. Well. Miss Sidle, long time no see. I didn't know you went to work with the FBI.' A small smile crept onto his lips.

'Hey Ecklie. How has everything been?' I asked cheerfully, hoping he didn't know all the circumstances of my dismissal 7 months before, although I'm sure he did.

He updated me on everything new at the lab and the case we were to work on. Not once did he mention anyone from the lab. I guess I wanted to know what they had been up to, even if it was to prepare me for when I did finally see them again. Connie listened unwearyingly, intrigued about the lab. I hadn't told her much about everything. I only mentioned the old team.

Politely I asked Ecklie if we could just go straight to our hotel. Connie was tired too and I was to prepare for tomorrow, in case the worst happened. He agreed and left us there. Connie and I shared a twin room. As she slept, I watched the lights of Vegas from the hotel window. I missed this. I missed Vegas. I missed everything.

* * *

What will happen next? Hopefully you won't need to wait long. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy. Still more chapters to come.

* * *

Connie awoke early the next day. She saw me still sitting at the window.

'How long have you been sitting there? Did you sleep at all last night?' She asked quickly. I shrugged; she didn't need to know how nervous I was about today.

'Well we should get ready. We can find a nice café to eat in before we go in.' I nodded. I knew where I was taking her- the diner we sometimes ate at after shift. I took her there as soon as we were ready. I got a very large coffee and my usual bagel and cream cheese. I was used to going without sleep but with jetlag on top of that, I was extremely tired. I had to get another coffee to go. It soon perked me up.

The crime lab was only across the street. I watched from across the road as Nick and Warrick drove off, thankfully they didn't see me. It was the end of their shift. I hoped they were the last to leave. In my coffee fuelled state, I wasn't ready for a confrontation with anyone. I was glad that we were working with dayshift, because I never got to know any of them. They wouldn't care about what happened in the past, even though they probably wouldn't know what happened.

I remember the feeling crossing that road. It wasn't a big road, but it was a big step. I felt like I was walking into my past that I had tried so hard to forget about these last few months. Connie told me that she had my back, with whatever happens. I smiled at her, she was such a good friend.

We walked into reception and got the badges Ecklie had left for us. I walked straight to his office. Inside I heard voices-

'I don't care what you sat Ecklie, we don't need help on this case. You can just tell them to go back to New York.' My heart stopped. Only one person could belong to that cold, black voice. Catherine.

'Look Catherine, they are here to help and they should be here soon. We are going to use their help and stop trying to be so Grissom-like. We do need their help.'

'No we don't Ecklie! But fine. If you want to give my case to some stuck-up FBI agents then you go ahead.' I took that moment to knock on the door and walk in. The look on Catherine's face was priceless. Shock, fear, disbelief all rolled into one priceless look. Payback time.

With a grin on my face I stuck out my hand in greeting. 'I am Special Agent Sidle. This is my partner Special Agent Winters. Nice to meet you.' Surprisingly Catherine took my hand and tightly cramped it. I'm guessing she was trying to hurt me, but she wasn't very strong. She shook Connie's next. Afterwards she left the room. Ecklie looked pissed at her.

Ecklie updated us on the case. I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders once I had seen Catherine so I paid all my attention to the case. Once he had finished, we called a meeting to discuss further plans to catch the guy who had been killing elderly women in their homes. In 7 months the dayshift team had changed a bit. I gathered that Catherine had finally gotten the position she had wanted- dayshift supervisor. A few of the faces looked familiar and there were a few new ones too.

We got down to work. With the evidence the CSI's collected we were a long way off catching this guy. He struck every two weeks, another victim was due in like 3 days. Sadly, all we could do was wait and hope that this time it would be a break in the case.

Me, Connie and a few people from dayshift had been sitting in the break room for about an hour drinking coffee and having a laugh when Catherine walked in. Barking orders to her dayshift employees she sat down beside Connie and I. Connie excused herself, thinking that Catherine and I needed to talk and the CSI's followed her.

'You bitch, Sara Sidle. You think that you can just march back in here after 7 months and just run the show. Who do you think you are?'

'Excuse me? When I left 7 months ago, your stupid mistake cost me all my friends. This is my job now and if you have a problem with that then blame yourself. You used me to get what you wanted, in my terms that makes you a cruel, selfish bitch, not the other way about Catherine. If you have a problem, its your own fault.'

'I didn't make you leave, you did that yourself.'

'You expected me to stay here after what you did! Not only could I not stand working with you, I couldn't stand working with anyone else who thought of me that much less.'

'I had to do that Sara. You wouldn't understand.'

'I want to hear your reasons for doing that Catherine. I deserve that much.' I noticed people beginning to hang around the door. Catherine didn't see them as she was facing the wall, but I did. One face especially stood out. Ecklie.

'Look. I knew if I took the blame then I could never be supervisor. Grissom wouldn't trust me again. I really wanted to be a supervisor Sara! You were the easiest person to blame. Don't take it personally.' Her voice was loud enough for everyone in the doorway to hear. I couldn't stop the grin that was forming on my face. This was just fantastic!

'CATHERINE!' Ecklie's voice caused the various other people standing there to scatter. Catherine's face went pale and anger formed in her eyes while she looked at me. There was no way she could get out of this.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short chapter. Thanks so much for all your reviews. Please keep reading.

* * *

'CATHERINE!' Ecklie's voice caused the various other people standing there to scatter. Catherine's face went pale and anger formed in her eyes while she looked at me. There was no way she could get out of this.

'Get in my office now!' he yelled. Slowly Catherine stood up and without looking at me walked out of the room.

'I want to see you after too Sara. So don't go anywhere.' He said to me sympathetically. After he had gone I broke down in tears. I don't know why I was crying, was I happy? Was I sad? I don't know. I think I was just emotional. Connie found me like that about 5 minutes later and I told her how Ecklie heard Catherine's little outburst.

'Well that's great isn't it? Everyone will know you didn't do it now.'

I nodded. I had stopped crying when Ecklie came into the break room.

'My office, Sara.' His voice wasn't angry. So I didn't worry about anything.

Inside his office I was told to sit down. So I sat.

'I just want to apologise for everything, Sara. I have called in Grissom, I know he wants to talk to you. But anyway, I have decided to let Catherine go. Her position is now vacant and I want you to fill it. I know you have not been a CSI for several months now, but I have spoken to Cavello and he is happy for to position to go to you. Grissom has also expressed his opinion and he also wants you to become dayshift supervisor.'

'Well.. I.. Um..' I was speechless.

'Obviously you will need time to consider this offer. I don't need an answer right away. And about the FBI case you are working on, as Catherine is not here, you are leading the investigation from both corners.'

I nodded my head. I was about to answer to the job proposition when there was a knock at the door. In walked Gil Grissom. He looked a lot older, funny how 7 months could do that to someone, but otherwise he looked the same old Griss.

'Hey Sara. I just want to start by saying I am sorry.' He waited for me to react. I didn't. I was angry as hell and I would not be making this easy on him. 'I really do want you back here with us. It hasn't been the same without you. The boys want to see you again Sara. We all missed you.'

I didn't reply. I smiled and nodded. Truthfully, I knew seeing everyone again would probably make it harder. Even through this all, I felt sorry for Catherine. I know most of the time we didn't get on, but she was there for me when the little Hank episode happened. I was grateful for that. Grateful enough to forgive her?

* * *

You know the drill. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews. This is another short chapter and for all you Catherine fans in the next few chapters I will make her as nice as I possibly can. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

My little reunion with Nick, Greg and Warrick was emotional. I didn't blame them anymore for letting me go. I understood the decision they had to make, it was the wrong choice, but they couldn't change it. They had all heard about Catherine's dismissal, they all begged me to stay. I couldn't answer. I felt totally crowded so I introduced them to Connie and made a quick getaway. 

I got into a cab and rattled off Catherine's address. I was shocked I had remembered it but I was even more shocked to find myself outside her house. What was I doing here?

I stepped up to her door and watched the cab drive away. This was it. No turning back. I knocked the door twice, loudly.

Catherine answered a few seconds later. She looked surprised to see me. I would have been too.

'What do you want, Sara?' Her voice wasn't angry. It was sad. 'You want me to apologise? Well I am sorry. I know what I did wasn't right, thinking back I have been a bitch. I am sorry.'

'Can I come in Catherine?' Getting an apology from her had stunned me. I had to sort out this mess as best as I could. She opened the door a little wider and let me in.

'Want something to drink?' I shook my head. We sat down on her couch. The silence was awkward, she was waiting for me to say something, anything, and I didn't know what to say. 7 months ago I would I have a lot to say to her but now looking at her I felt sorry for her. 7 months ago she had ruined my life, now with her sitting across from me, all the anger I felt just faded away.

Catherine wasn't a bitch. Okay, she did bitchy things but I forgave her. I was shocked at myself, but I never was one to hold a grudge.

'Look Sara, if you are here to gloat then okay, go ahead. I do deserve it but just get it over with,' said Catherine gloomily.

'I'm not here to gloat Catherine. I'm here to _help_.' Okay that sort of slipped out. It was true though, I didn't come to gloat. I would never do that. But frankly, I didn't know how I could help her in this situation.

She looked shocked when I mentioned the word _help. _I would have been too in the circumstances but I couldn't just let her lose her job, she loved, over a mistake she made months ago. Could I?

No.

'Lets just come up with some kind of plan okay?' I continued. Perhaps Catherine would have a few ideas. She nodded her head.

* * *

Review if you like. Review if you hate. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews. When you finish this chapter could you please tell me what you think? In my opinion its getting pretty confusing, but you are the reader so tell me yur thoughts.

* * *

'We need to talk,' I said. Taking a seat in his office. Ecklie looked up from his paperwork and smiled at me.

'I suppose you have came to a decision about the job offer then,' he said kindly.

'Hold that thought for one minute okay?' I told him. The smile slowly faded from his face. 'I don't care what Catherine said to you earlier, I messed up the evidence. Getting rid of Catherine is a mistake. You know damn well she is a great CSI and supervisor and it's a mistake to fire her. Either way I'm not taking her job because it was me.'

Ecklie sat in his chair speechless. After a minute or so he broke the silence. 'So why did she lie earlier?'

Great. He was buying it. 'I don't know. I guess she felt sorry for me or something. I have already been punished for it. Not much point ruining her life too when she didn't do anything.'

He nodded. 'I will need to notify Grissom of this. Why didn't you just own up before?'

I stood up, 'because I am a selfish bitch,' and I walked out the door, not looking back.

What have I done? 7 months ago if you told me I would help Catherine out I probably wouldn't just laughed at you and said 'yeah right'. But I had to help her didn't I? I didn't lie about her being a great CSI and supervisor. We all make mistakes don't we? I had the DUI, Warrick had Holly and Catherine had that incident with the evidence.

I know damn well that the boys probably wont talk to me again, but I managed fine without them for a few months. I have my new friends, but I still missed the old ones. I had just got them back, was I ready to lose them again? If anything it was easier. I hadn't really had a change to have a good chat with any of them about the last few months. I sat in my car, watching Grissom walk into the building.

Oh god. Did I really want to disappoint him? True, I hadn't had feelings for him in a while. They would really be angry at me now wouldn't they? I swore I would help Catherine, and I was sticking to that. No way out now. I took a deep breath and walked in to continue the case.

The case. Usually the case would come first before anything. This case had been different. I had always been dedicated to a case, but not this one. The victim that was due to turn up, hadn't. Back to square one. I had been going over phone records for the victims when Grissom walked in.

'What the hell is going on? Tell me the truth Sara.' No. No. No! What to do? I pretended to play stupid and told him all about the little setback on the case.

'About you and Catherine and don't lie to me.' I couldn't lie to him could I?

Well I did. I told him everything I told Ecklie not adding anything, not missing anything out. He didn't look convinced but I didn't care. Catherine had her job back, which was what I set out to do.

'I don't know what to think anymore. I thought I could trust you. I thought I could trust Catherine,' he shouted back. I looked down at my hands, unsure what to say. I didn't want to make this any worse. The whole situation had become very confusing, I admit. I felt sorry for Nick, Greg and Warrick getting all this information 2nd hand. What would they be thinking?

I opened my mouth to speak. I was about to tell him everything. The whole truth and that I didn't want Catherine to lose her job, but I didn't think he would understand. I looked at him and he looked at me. For a genius, he was very stupid sometimes and I knew damn well if he knew the truth, he would never speak to either of us again. For me that was okay, I lasted 7 months without a word from any of them, but Catherine was Grissom's good friend. I never was close to Grissom, to any of them actually, but Catherine was. She had been here years before I came on the scene. And suddenly it all made sense. I had nothing to lose. Catherine had everything to lose. I would stick to the story I invented. Catherine's future depended on it.

* * *

Review cause I said so. Next chapter will be up soon- (only if i get reviews Muahahahaha) 


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After Grissom stormed out my office after my time-consuming silence, I got back to work. It wasn't fair on the victims and their families to not have my full attention on this case. I didn't find anything on the phone records, predictably. Whoever this guy was, he was good. He left little evidence for the CSI's to find and there was no link with all the victims. We believe his victims were random.

Once my shift was over I went back to my hotel room and found Connie there. I hadn't spoken to her in a while. When she saw me enter the room she immediately bombarded me with questions.

'What happened?' 'Is she gone?' 'How did she take it?' 'What did Grissom say?'

'STOP! I'll tell you it all.' So I did. I told Connie the truth. I saw the look in her eyes.

'Are you insane? You got her job back for her? After what she did to you!' she yelled at me. So I explained how I had to help her. Of course Connie didn't understand, I didn't expect anyone too.

'Why would you do that?' she asked me once she had calmed down a little.

'Her whole life is here, she couldn't lose that.' I replied.

'Your whole life was here. That didn't stop her!'

I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes. What Connie said was true. But I was glad Catherine did what she did. I loved being in the FBI, I loved living in New York and I loved my new friends there.

'What happened, can't be changed. But I wanted to help Cath. Just leave it okay?'

'Fine. I'm going out.' She left. I didn't know where she was going but I hoped she would just come back and understand. I think that was a bit optimistic.

A knock at the door an hour later interrupted my thoughts. Answering it, I was surprised who stood at the door.

Catherine had tears running down her face. When the door opened she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.. I couldn't say I wasn't a bit surprised.

'Thank you so much,' she cried. 'Ecklie called, said that you owned up. Why did you do that?'

'You didn't deserve to lose your job Catherine. It was no big deal,' I replied.

'No big deal? Sara, you saved my job. I owe you big time! You need anything just ask.'

I thought for a minute. Did I really need anything from Catherine? No. I did this not to get anything in return.

'Just don't let everyone hate me again okay?'

'Done.' She replied and left the room.

6 hours and 3 vodkas later I was awoke by my cell phone ringing.

'Sidle?' I answered, still half asleep.

'Sara?' it was Connie, 'Where the hell are you? Did you not get my messages?'

'Oh..Um.. No I was asleep. What's going on?' I must have been pretty out of it.

'We caught the guy. Woman spotted the guy trying to dump the next victim not far out in the desert. She called the cops and we picked him up a few minutes later. We got his DNA and fingerprints and matched it to the other victims. We just need you to sign off on some paperwork and it is home sweet home.'

'That's great!' I replied a little too enthusiastically. It was great about the case but did I really want to go home? Of course I did. I wanted to be back in New York with the FBI away from Grissom and everyone else. I tried to avoid thinking about Grissom, without luck. How could that man just invade my thoughts anytime he pleases? How dare he! Okay so you are thinking not his fault? Well true. But I just don't want to think about him.

When I finally got the CSI HQ (I think it sounds cooler that way) I had been imagining myself working back as a CSI. I remember the thrill of solving a case, the excitement of getting a good assignment from Grissom, the worthless feeling of not being able to solve a case. All the good feelings were welcome to come back, but the bad memories followed. I remember Eddie, Linley Parker and all the other people I couldn't bring justice too. Being a CSI seriously fucked me up so much more than any family ever could. When I sleep at night I dream about dead people. Not nice fluffy dreams or even no dreams at all, my dreams are filled with death and blood and horrible, horrible sights no one should ever see. I often wondered if my co-workers had these dreams or if they slept peacefully at night.

But anyways, I was back at CSI HQ and I just walked in. Passing me in the corridor Nick and Warrick looked at me blankly without saying 'Hi' or anything. They were ignoring me. And so it began again. I knew it would be difficult for Catherine to stop them hating me. What else could I expect?

I didn't care anymore. By tomorrow I will be home free and will hopefully never return to the city of sin.

I went straight to Ecklie's office where I was greeted by Connie.

'Just sign here Sara and we can leave this hellhole,' she said to me cheerfully. I was glad she wasn't mad at me anymore. I signed the paper scanning it quickly. It was just some regular paperwork you had to sign once a case had been solved. Using my regular loopy signature the case was officially closed. I could officially go home. I had no reason to stay in Las Vegas.

'I'll just get everyone together to thank,' said Connie and with that she was gone. Ecklie sat in his chair, looking like he was thinking of something so say. I thought I would be waiting a while so I broke the silence.

'It was good seeing you again Ecklie.' I held out my hand. He took it.

'You too Sara. I'm glad you are doingso successful with the FBI.'

I left his office in search of Connie. I was to travel back to the hotel with her to check out. I found her in the break room surrounded by the nightshift team. They all went silent as I walked into the room.

'Ready to go Connie?' I asked her. I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

'Goodbye Sara.' I heard Grissom say as I walked out of the room. It was a simple sentence, but it meant to much. Walking away from them again I wiped away a tear from my eye. Connie ran up behind me.

'You okay Sara?' I knew then that I was okay. I let a few ghosts lie in this visit.

I looked at Connie. Her expression was concerned. But I smiled. 'Never better!'

And I left. Never to return..

* * *

So what did you think? I wasn't too pleased with the ending but my endings are always crap. If everyone hates it I could always try and rewrite it. Only if people review though- so review.


End file.
